


World's best big brother

by ZushieSushi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bullies, I don't know what else to tag, Jeager brothers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZushieSushi/pseuds/ZushieSushi
Summary: In a modern universe where Eren's parents died from a unfortunate accident he now lives  with his only family member left Zeke. Bullied at school Eren keeps it to himself until Zeke finally finds out and Eren realizes Zeke cares about Eren way more then he thought.(Also Eren doesn't have any friends like Mikasa or Armin since he had to move away to another town to live with Zeke. I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	World's best big brother

**Author's Note:**

> My second oneshot today wow I was not expecting to be posting again so soon also this is fluffy and sweet so yea.

**Eren's Pov:**

As I walked home from school, I tried my best to cover up any bruises I had, blood was dripping down my nose and I really hoped Zeke wasn't home from work yet. I didn't want to bother him, you see ever since my mother and our father died I had to move in with Zeke since he was the only family I had that could take care of me, I had to leave behind my group of friends and I had and move in with my older half brother.

At first it was really awkward, I didn't even know I had a half brother until I found out about Zeke but eventually we got used to it. Well I'm pretty Zeke did. I don't have anything against him, its just I always feel like a bother to him like I'm always in the way and It's really hard to get rid of that feeling since we don't really talk to each other since Zeke has work and I have School.

Besides he already doing a lot for me, he's giving me food and shelter also paying for anything I need, which is why it's really hard to tell anyone I'm being bullied. Telling Zeke would just make me feel like I'm being a bother and telling a teacher hasn't helped it only got me in more trouble later besides It's not like I have any friends to tell.

So now here I am going home bloody and bruised, slightly limping and hoping that Zeke isn't home so I don't have to see his face when I get back. Since Zeke and I never really hangout or talk without it being awkward I don't accually know that much about him so I'm scared that when I come home he'll look at me in disappointment.

Once I had finally got home I looked through my bag to fish out my keys once I had found my keys I opened the door and Luck just wasn't on my side today because Zeke was there watching Tv on the couch. In slight Panic I did my best to try sneak upstairs but once again luck was not on my side.

Zeke noticed me which was annoying and scary.

He walked closer to me and as he was getting closer I closed my eyes not wanting to see any kind of disgust or disappointment coming from him what surprised me though was that Zeke said nothing as I opened my eyes to look to see what was going to happen grabbed my arm gently and pulled me into bathroom and sat me down on the toilet lid.

"Eren what happened?" Zeke said in a caring but overprotective manner and it confused me slightly.

"It was Nothing it was my fault, I picked a fight and-"

"Eren I want you to tell me what happened and the truth"

I was slightly shocked that he cared the reason I was shocked was because our father never really cared if I got into a fight or something happened. It wasn't that he didn't care he was just to busy to deal with me and I could understand that he was a docter and has to save lives he probably didn't have time to see me.

"I- these bullies were picking on me and started a fight" I said slightly defeated that I couldn't lie.

Zeke nodded and went looking through a bathroom cabinet to find a first aid kit. He tilted my head forward and put to tissues into my nose so it would stop bleeding. Then Zeke took a towel soaked it under water and added soap to the towel, once he did that he applied the towel to any cuts and scrapes I still had. Once he finished he applied a Band-Aid to my cuts and scrapes.

"If you ever need any help Eren please ask me, I know I work a lot and I'm not at home but your still my little brother and I want you to ask for help when you need it"

Tiredly Zeke stood up and offered me his hand when I took it he led me to the living room. We both sat down, Zeke turned on the Tv to some kind of stunt car show. He then turned to me.

"Im sorry I haven't been around Eren, It's probably hard without your parents like it was for me, I'll hang out with you more okay? so then it won't be as hard to talk to me or ask me for anything"

"But Aren't I a bother s'not like I do much around here and you probably already have a lot to do."

"Eren your not a bother, I had the choice of whether or not I wanted to take care of you and I decided to take full responsibility for you I love you a lot, your my little brother"

Zeke smiled softly at me and I couldn't help but grin back at him that night I fell asleep calm and serene like nothing in this world could ever break me with Zeke's warm and gentle hands carding through my hair

Why should I be scared? I have the world's best big brother looking out for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma say this now there needs to be WAY more Zeke & Eren brotherly love fanfictions because These two have the chance to have some really good storylines with each other. And I love Brotherly or just sibling bonding Fanfictions. Also should I make this into a series of just Zeke and Eren brotherly love stuff because I could if I get the inspiration. Also I appreciate any constructive criticism to help with my awful writing


End file.
